Destroy everything you touch
by DuckaLuck
Summary: Santana gets sick and tired of Brittany blowing her off. G!P Slight Faberry. duh I don't own Glee This is my first fanfic and I am experimenting with angry!Brittany so don't hate me
1. Chapter 1

Santana sat up from her bed and adjusted her skirt. This was the hundredth time that Brittany left her hot and bothered. Every time things got heated Brittany started acting weird and mumble that she had to leave. Santana stood and paced angrily. Was there something wrong with her? Was she not pretty enough? Was she getting out of shape? Was her abs not enough? They were pretty much exclusive. She wasn't going to take it anymore. "Fuck you." Santana said as she reached for her phone and violently texted.

It was the next day and the last bell just rang. Brittany skipped over to her locker to greet her best friend. "No tutoring today." Santana said as she slammed her locker. "Wait. What?" Brittany cocked her head as she looked at Santana who refused to make eye contact. "You heard me." Santana stormed off with her backpack still half way in the air as she yanked it up from the floor. "Wait Santana!" the blonde said as she grabbed her opened her locker and grabbed her book bag.

Santana walked at a fast pace and was almost to her car by the time Brittany found her. She had lost the Latina in the crowds of teenagers trying to get home. "Hey!" Brittany yelled as she ran toward Santana at full speed. Santana was next to her car looking for the key. As she just turned her head Brittany flipped her around and pinned against the black Mustang. Their eyes were locked. Brittany looked like a puppy that had been kicked, she pouted and wrapped her arms around Santana "Get off me!" Santana yelled as she pushed Brittany as hard as she could away from her blushing face. Santana grabbed her keys quickly, unlocked her car and jumped into the driver's seat. She started the car as soon as Brittany threw open the passengers door and jumped in. "DAMMIT BRITTANY I SAID IM NOT TUTORING YOU TODAY!" Santana screamed as she her voice cracked into tears. The blonde stared at the Latina with hurt. "What'd I do Santana?" she mumbled as she fidgeted with her nails. "Look I'm going to puck's today. If you want me to drop you off at your house I will as soon as I am done tutoring puck." "What kind of tutoring?" Brittany looked up at Santana with scared eyes. "Look I needs to get my mack on obviously; you know what my tutoring always leads to. Well almost." Brittany frowned. "Wait…Santana are you mad because I won't…go to third base…wait what's third again?" Brittany asked as Santana froze. "You know what? Sure. Fucking sure. It's not the fact you make me feel like Man-Hands probably feels like every day or like I'm not worthy or pretty enough or…" Santana's voice started to break as she threw her car into reverse then drive and sped out of the parking lot.

The ride was quiet. They didn't even look at each other as they drove to pucks house. The brunette flipped on the radio onto her favorite station. The pretenders were playing don't get me wrong. "I like this song." Santana kept her eyes on the road and replied "it's a good one B…"

As they pulled into pucks drive way Brittany slumped into her seat and said she would stay in the car. There was silence as Santana turned off the car and got out. "It's probably going to take a while but we may get loud so it's probably for the best. Unless you want to use your iPod or something." Santana said and she grabbed her things and only stared at the ground. Santana shut the door and saw Brittany's pout again through the window.

"I got to go it's been like an hour and Brittany has been in the car." Santana grabbed her things and headed out to the car as puck yelled for her come back _just for a little bit. _Santana walked down the porch steps and looked toward her car so she could see Brittany's beautiful face. "She must have set the seat back to lie down", but as Santana got closer she realized Brittany wasn't even in the car. She threw the doors open to see if she had lain down in the back. But even her bag was gone. She saw something white and yellow in the seat. She had left a new pair rubber duck shoe strings.

"Dammit dammit dammit dammit dammit dammit." Santana was going well over the speed limit. "man I'm such a cunt." she said as she ran her fifth stop sign. she slammed down on her brakes as hard as she could. her tires squealed and burned. Santana exhaled in relief. She parked in front of Brittany's house. Santana slammed the door as she ran as fast as she could to the door. BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM. The door flew open. "Jesus Santana are you trying give me a heart attack!" Brittany's mother yelled as she stepped outside. "Now what's this all about? You nearly turned your tires into goo when you stopped and you banged on the door like I was a criminal!" Brittany's mother had her hands on her hips looking very concerned. "Is Brittany here?" Santana asked as she tried to see over her shoulders. "…I'm supposed to say no…" she said with sad eyes. "But I know you're probably the only one cheer her up, I think something happened on her walk home. Oh but I promised her I wouldn't let anyone know she was here so you're going to have to take your secret route" Santana's eyes widen "I don't h-" "oh Santana I've seen you try to climb and quietly as you can the side of the house in to Brittany's bedroom at least 1000 times now. Just hurry over to shed to jump over to the second floor!" Santana hugged Brittany's mothers quick and ran to the backyard.

"FUCK!" Santana said under her breath as she picked herself back off the ground. She ran too fast and slid on the dead leaves that covered Brittany's backyard. " I can't reach! How did I get up there all the other times?" She ran around the yard trying to find things to stack so she could actually get on the shed "this taking forever uuugh" something rustled behind her. Santana turned around as Brittany's mother tapped her nails against the shed. "Santana you need to calm down. Take a deep breath. You always broke into the shed and got the step ladder. Climbed onto the shed and jumped over to the ledge." "Oh yeah I forgot. Thanks Moms!" Santana grabbed a bobby pin out of hair. "I'll be inside if you need more obvious solutions San." she said as she walked back toward the front of the house.

"Where is she?" Santana mumbled as pulled the window up, climbed inside with scrapes and bruises covering her. She heard the shower on as she wondered over to the bathroom door. "Britt." Santana said as she knocked she put her ear against it and listened. "Lord Tubbington I told you to keep an eye out for Santana!" Santana felt her stomach turn. The sound of water ceased and she could hear fumbling. Santana kept her ear against the door "B." the door suddenly swung open as Santana fell face first onto the tile floor.

"Oh no San what happened?" the Latina squeezed hurt eyes closed tightly and winced in pain against the wet tile. "Oh my gosh san I'm so sorry here" she felt Brittany's warm wet arms and chest wrap around her and pick her up. She was so embarrassed she kept her eyes shut as Brittany laid her onto the bed. "Oh I probably need some pants…" Brittany said as Santana's eyes darted open in time to catch but a glimpse of her backside as she pulled on some cut off sweat shorts on. Santana sat up and rubbed her nose. There was definitely going to be a bruise there too. "Santana what are you doing?" Brittany sat down on the bed and faced Santana. She didn't say anything. She simply stared at her hands as she picked at her nails. "And why are you all beat up?" Brittany grabbed Santana's chin and brought it up so she could see her face. Santana eyes fell immediately onto Brittany half naked body. The only piece of clothing Brittany had on was the small shorts. And she was still glistening with water. Santana could help but look her friend's body over and over. Santana hadn't seen Brittany's bare breasts before had only felt them through shirts. "Um Santana." Santana's eyes quickly met with Brittany's. Both of their faces were bright red. Santana got up on her knees and pushed her friends shoulders back onto the bed. Their breath started getting uneven and Brittany started to panic. She pushed Santana off and sat faced away from her. Santana stared at Brittany's back until she couldn't take it anymore and lunged at her. "GODDAMMIT BRITTANY I LOVE YOU WHY DON'T YOU WANT ME WHATS WRONG WITH ME?" Santana screamed with tears in her eyes above a tearful eyed Brittany she had pinned her to the floor on her back. Brittany looked away from Santana and started sobbing the hardest she ever had. Santana kept crying and punching the floor next to Brittany's head. Santana finally collapsed onto Brittany's bare breast crying into her.

They stayed like that until Brittany broke through her tears and said "I love you Santana I love you so much. That's why I'm so scared to being so close…I don't want to lose you…I don't want you to hate me…" she stroked Santana's hair as she felt tears rolling down her ribs and breasts. Santana looked up at Brittany and wiped her face onto her sleeve. "I could never hate you Brittany. I love you and I want to be with you it just hurts so much when you push me away…" Brittany cleared her throat and sniffled "do you really mean that san?" Santana smiled and started bringing her face closer. "I love you Brittany. I always will."

Santana lips met with Brittany's. They both tasted like tears. Santana slowly kissed Brittany tenderly. Brittany decided then and there to keep going. Brittany kissed back and licked the bottom Santana lips before she slowly opened Santana's mouth with her own. Brittany was very talented with her tongue and sent chills down Santana back. Brittany massaged Santana tongue with her own until she couldn't take it. Santana brought her hands up to Brit's breast and started running her hand up down her pale body. Brittany broke the kiss and stared at Santana for a moment. Brittany reached up and grabbed Santana hips and led them down onto hers. Santana felt something pressing against her spanks that she was familiar but she wasn't connecting the dots. Brittany had her sit onto her as she slowly took the spanks and skirt off while keeping eye contact. Santana started kissing Brittany ferociously and started licking, sucking and biting down her neck. She felt more pressure on her soaking core. She finally realized what the deal was. She broke the kiss and stared down at their hips. There was a giant bulge practically picking her up from Brittany. She looked up and saw Brittany staring at her as scared as she ever seen her. Santana smiled and started kissing down Brittany's body slowly nipping at the pale flesh. Brittany was trying to be quiet but was breathing so loud she was digging her nails into Santana's thighs trying to restrain. Santana picked her head up from Brittany stomach and brought her face back up the her pale breasts and started tonguing one of breasts while lightly traced circles with her long finger nails right above the sweat shorts. Brittany gasped for breath and tangled her fingers into the brunettes long hair "Santana oh god. Saaaaaan…" Santana took the sides of Brittany's short and started pulling them down until the band was right above Brits un exposed cock. Santana pulled herself up from Brittany's chest and started sucking the tender pale skin right above her bulge. She could feel Brittany's rock hard cock under her chin and led down her neck. Pre-cum was pooling down her neck though the shorts. Santana sucked until she knew the hickey would be black. She picked her head from Brit's short and quickly kissed Brit on the lips. She slapped Brits thighs from both sides making Brit alert. "I'm done."

"What?" Brittany asked still out of breath. Santana stood up and started dressing. "Hey. Hey! Wait! What?" Brittany stood up with her shorts still half down and a raging erection pointing to Santana. "I said I'm done." Santana said as she looked back adjusting her ponytail. "But. But. It's totally fine! We can totally have sex now! Or you can suck my dick! either way! Well...hmm…" Santana turned around "That thing is fucking massive there no way it's going into me!" while pointing to the 8-inch erection "it's like another leg Brit! It's a fucking beast!" Brittany looked down her shorts sticking out so far. She touched the end that was wet with pre-cum with her index finger. "But Santana! I'm gonna explode!" "This is payback for all the time I was left high and dry." Santana said with an evil smile. Brittany looked like a light bulb had gone off. She remembered and started looking angrier and angrier. Santana's smile faded quickly "Brit wha-" Brittany slapped Santana's face so hard she fell against the nightstand and smashed the lamp into bits "I don't want to fucking mix my cum with Puck's anyways. Get out."


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so sorry it took so long to update! This was my first fic and I didn't even think anyone would like it! Thank you so much! If you would like to message me via Tmblr feel free! I use the same name!**

Brittany lay motionless looking up at the ceiling. Her heart beat pounded in her ears. Faintly red eyes affixed on a single ceiling fan blade. Hands at her sides anchored and slathered in crimson. Her harsh words echoed in her head.

_"YEARS OF PUTTING UP WITH YOUR BULLSHIT AND THIS IS WHAT I GET?"_

The silence was deafening. She didn't want to move.

She was simply trying to breathe.

_"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! YOU SAID YOU LOVED ME! WE JUST STARTED DATING! YES WE WERE SANTANA!"_

Brittany tried to remember her actions. She had never yelled at someone the way she yelled at Santana. Never had she become as livid or heartbroken. She saw herself holding Santana's wrist against the wall asking why she thought what she did was okay.

The blonde finally sat up from her bed still lacking a shirt. She glanced at broken glass on the floor next to her bed as she walked past. Standing in front of the closet door she lightly knocked. "Ah!" Brittany cried as she realized there were bits of glass in her hands and possibly a couple broken fingers. Silence.

"Santana say something."

"…"

"Santana I'm so sorry. I'm so fucking sorry. Just open the door."

"…"

Brittany backed away from the door. She felt her chin start to quiver. Tears started streaming down her face. She made sure not to make a sound as she wept. Father wouldn't approve of her crying. He didn't approve of a lot of things. He made it very clear. Brittany started rubbing her face and holding her stomach in reflex.

Walking into the bathroom she retrieved a first aid kit and a pair of tweezers from under her sink. As she stood up she looked into her mirror and saw blood smeared around her eyes. She had been wiping her tears away with her hands absent-mindedly. She quickly set her items down then attempted to wash her face and hands without moving her fingers too much. There were still bits of glass left. Brittany quickly plucked out the glass and began bandaging her hands. Before she could wash off a small amount on her bare chest she heard a door open. Her stomach turned.

"Are you okay?" Brittany asked with her eyes still steady on her hands.

"…wrists are just kinda sore…"

Brittany whipped around briskly walking towards the half opened door. Santana flinched and threw her arms over her face. Throwing the closet door open the rest of the way open Santana looked petrified before she was quickly embraced. Brittany squeezed one arm around Santana's waist and one hand entwined in her messy ponytail. Holding the smaller girl's face in her neck she felt her instantly cling back. Brittany felt her rapid heartbeat on her bare chest.

"...I…it's…I shouldn't have…you're…" Santana stumbled over her words with tears in her eyes.

Brittany began to shake. Immediately kissed Santana's forehead and exhaled sharply. "No. I shouldn't have gotten so angry. I shouldn't have shoved you."

Santana looked up at Brittany "_Shoved me_?" she thought "...do you remember what you did…?"

"Bits and pieces…I…yelled at you, held your wrists down…and punched the mirror a bunch of tim-''

"…you hit me…"

Brittany let go in an instant and backed away with horror on her face. She couldn't have. It was not in her nature to hit anyone. Anything for that matter.

"No…no I shoved yo-" Brittany saw a bright red hand print across the other girl's face

"After you pinned me against the wall AFTER you hit me" Santana started slowly walking towards her with her arms crossed.

"No no no n-"Brittany cupped her hands on her mouth and tried to hold back her tears. Finally backing into a wall, she slid down to the floor.

"No no no no no…Santana you have to go…you need to leave…"

"You need someone right now."

The blonde's voice was shaking as she mumbled to herself "I promised a long time ago I'd never be like him. All he ever did was ruin everything."

"You're nothing like your dad!" The brunette shouted

"I hit you Santana!"

"I cheated on you!"

"It's no excuse! You shouldn't be okay with it!"

"I'm…not okay with it! I just…I want to stay with you!"

Brittany didn't say a word. She sat in the floor staring up at the ceiling fan once again. Santana stood in the middle of the room, eyes still fixed on the blonde. After a few minutes she walked past Brittany, out the door, down the stairs and into the living room. Hoping to see Brittany's mother she saw a note on the coffee table. Walking over she picked it up and read it.

"Hey girls I was called into work! You probably needed the alone time anyways. Anyways I left $20 on the bar; pick up some Chinese or something. Love you!"

Santana grabbed a broom and dustpan from the kitchen and ran back upstairs. Standing in front of Brittany's bedroom she slowly opened the door and peeked in. Brittany was laying on her bed spread out still staring up in only her sweat shorts. Santana slowly walked over to the closest side of Brittany's bed. Next to it was where the mirror used to be. Bending over Santana began to sweep up all the broken glass off the floor.

"You really don't need to do that." Brittany said quietly, still watching one ceiling blade.

Santana ignored her and cleaned the room. When she was done she walked into the bathroom where Brittany had left her first aid kit. Looking around she found a washcloth and dampened it with cold water in the sink. Even with Santana's dark complexion you could tell right away that there was a hand print across her face. Grabbing another washcloth she ran cold water over it, wrung it out and held it to her face.

Brittany felt her bed slightly sink in as Santana had sat next to her with the first aid kit.

"You have blood on your chest too. Did you get out all the glass?"

Brittany nodded and Santana swung her leg over the blonde and sat on her thighs facing her.

"I see you already fixed your knuckles."

"…I think I broke a finger or two…"

"Poor baby." Santana said as she ran her fingers along Brittany's chest and stomach checking for more glass. Whenever the taller girl flinched Santana would pick up the tweezers, pick out the glass and then sterilize the area. Brittany got hurt a lot from knee scraps to animal bites. Santana would play nurse almost 3 times a week so this was nothing new. Brittany always felt better with cute animal Band-Aids They went through them like they were going out of style. Placing a last Band-Aid on the blonde Santana leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"You should probably go to sleep, B."

"Why are you doing this...I'm a monster…I told you to leave." Brittany looked away.

Santana lifted her leg from Brittany's side and sat on the edge of the bed

"Because I'm not going to let you turn into your father…you haven't hit Samantha have you?"

"No never! I could never hit my mother!" Brittany looked back over in shock and began to sit up.

"Well you probably never thought you'd hit me either." Santana stood up from the bed and turned around "Stand up. We're going to bed."

"Santana please…just…you should go…" Brittany tried to say as she obeyed orders.

Santana took out her ponytail and began to disrobe. The other girl gave up on trying to make her leave and slid into bed. She watched as Santana slipped off her Cheerios uniform and bra. The brunette had on only a pair of underwear. They wear made of black lace and had a tiny white bow in the front. Flicking out all of the light Santana finally made it to the bed. Brittany grabbed her girlfriend as soon as she got under the blankets, pulling her close. Santana jerked at first, still scared. The blonde realized it was too soon to be so close. Her eyes started to well up with tears, letting go of Santana she turned and laid in the opposite direction, towards her window.

"Goodnight San."

"Goodnight B."


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! So sorry for the wait! I'd say I was busy but that would be lying. I'm just really forgetful and kept starting over. So here's Chapter 3 I hope you like it!

Santana slowly started to stir from her sleep. She began to stretch out raising her arms up above her head and pointing her toes. Turning over onto her side she was taken back. Brittany was sleeping soundly on her back in her sweat shorts and had kicked the blankets off. It wasn't her girlfriend's nudity that surprised her. It was the erection stretching her shorts upwards. Santana stared deep in thought and began to scoot closer towards Brittany. Stretching her arm over and placing it on the blonde's stomach she started to run her finger tips back and forth across the pale skin. Feeling hesitant Santana withdrew her hand suddenly and sat up.

Brittany barely opened her eyes and yawned. She sighed loudly and shut her eyes again, but could not fall back asleep. She could feel someone's eyes on her. Frowning, she opened her eyes once again and looked around her room. She turned to see Santana sitting up next to her staring at her. Santana's face was swelled slightly on one side. She stared directly into Brittany's eyes with no emotion on her face. Neither of them budged. Neither made a sound. They stayed like that for a few minutes. Until Santana smiled faintly, got up from the bed and walked into the bathroom.

Brittany slumped into the bed once Santana shut the door behind her. She heard to faucet being turned on then off. Laying there Brittany felt like she had forgotten something. She frowned and looked around the room once again. Seeing her phone on the night stand she grabbed it. There were 9 text messages from Quinn and Rachel.

Quinn:

"If you and Santana are going to play sick then you might want to call in."

"Then again it's kind of obvious you aren't sick when you and your girlfriend don't show up."

"What are you guys doing anyways? I should have been invited."

"Rachel said to text her back."

"Seriously she won't stop telling me about the importance of education. I am on the Honor Roll and do not need to hear this."

Rachel:

"Brittany I think your relationship with Santana is beautiful but you need an education of general studies not tutelage over talking smack."

"Brittany I do wish you would answer me."

"Truancy is not a joke young lady!"

"How do you two expect to get an education when you are not even present?"

Brittany looked at the clock on her phone, it read 10:37 A.M. Brittany jumped up off the bed and frantically began to get dressed. Santana came out of the bathroom wiping her face with a small towel. Brittany pulled on a light brown shirt with a banana on the front of it.

"I always liked that shirt, but you might want a long-sleeved shirt for today B." Santana said as she threw the towel into a small basket of dirty clothes

"I'll just grab a jacket! Come on we need to hurry! We're late for school!" Brittany exclaimed while trying to find a pair of jeans.

"We're not going to school today B." Santana walked over to the closet and started looking through each garment. "Hmm. We're going to stop by my house before we leave."

"You just said we're not going to school, San." The blonde cocked her head.

"We aren't." Santana walked out toward Brittany smiling. "It's a surprise." Embracing the taller girl Santana laid her head in the crook her girlfriend's neck.

"…Why are you being nice? I'm terrible. I couldn't even touch you last night." Brittany asked as she brought up her arms to hold Santana.

"Not letting you touch me hurt you. I never want to hurt you again. I'm not saying were getting our mack on any time soon. But I'm not going to pull away from just a touch. We're going to get through this together. It's just going to take a while. " Santana looked up into the blondes eyes and smiled.

Santana leaned in and kissed Brittany slowly. Surprised, Brittany reciprocated and smiled into the kiss. The brunette felt something press against her lower stomach. She broke the kiss and began laughing into Brittany's chest "Thanks for reminding me! I totally forgot to tell you that I saw your morning wood!"

Brittany's face flushed. Letting go quickly, she pulled her shirt down and briskly walked into the bathroom. Santana kept laughing as she got dressed. "Hey when you're ready, come down stairs!" she shouted into the bathroom door before walking out of the bedroom.

Brittany yawned and shut her bedroom door behind her. "Santana I'm ready!" She shouted while descending the stairs. Walking into the kitchen she looked around for Santana. There was a cooler and a large brown bag on the counter. Looking into the bags there were different foods, mostly fruits and sweets. Brittany turned around and headed for the front door when suddenly the door swung open.

"Hey are you ready? You took a while so I just went ahead and went home to get some stuff." Santana asked as she stepped into inside. The cold swept inside the house and hit Brittany like needles. "Ah it's cold!" she declared. "Yeah I got another jacket for you in the car." Santana said as she walked past Brittany and into the kitchen. Seeing the bag and cooler Santana quickly took them in her hands and headed outside. Brittany waited by the door and locked it behind them. Santana opened her car door and sat the bag and cooler in the floor behind her seat. She grabbed a plaid flannel shirt and a heavy corduroy coat from the back and handed it to Brittany as she sat down in the car. Backing out of the driveway Santana turned on the stereo and put in a cd.

"I wanna pick something! Here I have my iPod with me…" Brittany demanded while rummaging through her purse .

"But you always have weird hippie music, B." Santana laughed looking over to her.

"You always end up liking it though!" Brittany plugged her iPod into the stereo "You know I only listen to songs by animals"

"Those are just band names Brit." Santana smiled and put her arm around Brittany who had scooted all the way over to her. "Well what do you know? I already like it. What's this song?"

"Lolita by Miniature Tigers!"

Brittany laid her head down on Santana and stared outside. Quickly concrete turned to dirt and buildings turned to trees. Lima disappeared and there was only the one road. Everything looked familiar but Brittany could not remember where they were exactly. The mass of trees that surrounded them started to thin out and she could see water behind them. Santana pulled off onto a dirt road and followed it until they came out of the woods suddenly up to a lake. Parking close to the water Santana looked down at the blonde.

"We're here."


	4. Chapter 4

Brittany backed into the brunette's arms pushing her back into Santana's chest. "Okay." Santana's hands slid around Brittany's waist unfastening her jeans and pulling the down just past her panties.

"AH COLD!" Brittany yelped as she ran into the woods away from Santana. "Seriously, Brittany?" Santana yelled into the trees in front of her watching the girl disappear into the trees.

"IT STILL FEELS WEIRD SANTANA JUST TURN AROUND!" Brittany's voice echoed through the forest and back to Santana. They were on the very edge of the park's camp ground. Santana pulled the hood of her jacket over her head. Smiling she turned around quickly and crossed her arms. It was about 12 o'clock and the air was still a bit chilly.

"Now cover your eyes!" Brittany said fumbling with her panties. "I CAN'T EVEN SEE YOU! I'M TURNED AROUND!" Santana threw her arms into the air. They began shouting back and forth.

"COVER YOUR EYES!" Brittany yelled deep from the forest. Grinning, Santana covered her face with both her hands "OKAY I COVERED MY EYES, NOW JUST PEE!"

While Santana stood outside the trees she could hear a faint singing. "_I forgot she sings when she pees." _Giggling she could make out part of the tune. "I'm getting our stuff out." Santana said uncovering her eyes and walking to her car. She opened the trunk and started throwing their bags onto the ground behind her.

"Aaahhh." Brittany sighed adjusting herself and pulling her panties back up with her pinkies. Santana had surprised her with a camping trip. It was Brittany's favorite activity. She stood for a moment taking in her surroundings. It was beautiful. Fallen leaves, evergreens, the sounds of various animals and the lake. She was beaming. She was in her element.

"Okay now…" Brittany backed out of the woods. "Hey zip me! C'mon!" she looked behind her seeing Santana unpacking the car. Walking backwards she headed for the car. "SAN IT'S COLD!" Brittany backed into the side of the car and turned away from her girlfriend.

"You're lucky you didn't really break any fingers." Santana huffed reaching around Brittany's waist, pulling her close. "Having them popped out of place still hurt." Brittany pouted looking back. "I'm sorry but if I didn't pop them back in you'd have to go to the hospital. They'll just be sore for a while but you're fine." Santana grabbed Brittany's hips trying to hold them in place. "Speaking of popping, stop popping your hips your wang might flop out and you'll get embarrassed that I saw it." Zipping Brittany up Brittany spun around "I'M JUST EXCITED"

"Well don't get too excited we're not going to be alone like I thought." Santana sighed unpacking their things. Brittany frowned looking around the area "No one else ever camps over here besides us though." It was a very lush hard to find area right next to the lake in very dense forest. They were the only people to find that area and camp there.

"We need someone to chop firewood and help pitch the tent." Santana half smiled. "We never need help and you chop the wood yourself San." The blonde explained. Santana stared at all the bags that needed to be unpacked and didn't say anything. "Santana?"

"My wrists are too sore. I can't do too much." Looking up at Brittany she gave a crooked smile and pulled out her phone. "I'll call of the guys." The brunette said as she sat on the hood of her car. Brittany's frown faded into shame as she slid down against the car onto the ground.

Sam kept a steady pace with Mike jogging along Main Street. "Hey are there any parties tonight?" Sam asked "Yeah I think something's going on at Karofsky's." Mike huffed. "Fuck that, I'll knock that asshole into next week if I see him." The blonde fumed. Mike laughed shoving Sam away from him. "I'm still pissed off at him too dude." Mike said trying to breathe evenly. Reaching their half-way point they turned around. Sam's phone rang a familiar tune so he quickly answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Lips, ditch class." Santana chirped.

"Well we're in Track right now and we're actually on our way back towards the school. So it'll be maybe 15 minutes before we can leave. What's going on, man?" Sam asked looking over at Mike who mouthed _Whose that?_

"Brit and I are out at the lake and we need a little help setting up." She answered

"No problem I'll be there as soon as I can, Babe." Sam put his phone away. "Santana and Brit are out at the lake and they want some help." Sam said picking up the place. Mike trotted faster and raising his eyebrow said "Meaning we need to call some people and get some alcohol." Sam smiled and imitating Ed McMahon said "You are correct, Sir."

* * *

><p><strong>I'M SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATE IN FOREVER! I'm also sorry it's so short but this was the only area I could end it without it feeling incomplete. I am going to try to update regularly again. My tumblr is <em>girlwholikesladiesgentsetc <em>if you would like to see when I start new stories or chapters. I have a quarter if the next chapter already done. Thank you guys so much for your support! Reviews would be great!**

**Someone asked if Sam and Santana were dating and no, nothing is going on with Santana and Sam I totally didn't mean for it to come out that way.**

**Faberry will be back soon as well.**


End file.
